


La Promessa

by missrainflavor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Protective Kim Mingyu, Strangers to Lovers, Travel, traveller!mingyu, traveller!wonwoo, wonwoo is a bit of a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrainflavor/pseuds/missrainflavor
Summary: wonwoo thinks he’s seeing the world through his camera lens when he’s already someone’s whole world and beautifully captured in their endless roll of imaginary film
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	1. the encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time writing for this fandom because the idea just suddenly popped out when i was watching mingyu's episode of hit the road.  
> i had a lot of fun and excitement writing this story and i hope you enjoy the whole journey and emotional roller coaster ride led by our precious grand cruise meanie! happy reading!

they met in malta in the peak of summer, where wonwoo was in the middle of spitting profanities, complaining to whatever deity was chilling above the sky about how the earth was hating on him that particular day.

  
malta was scorching hot in late july, air all humid and sky painfully clear blue. thin clouds only passed by for the mediterranean breeze never let the evaporating sea water to accumulate and form any rain cloud.

and wonwoo silently cursed at his own luck for it just seemed to test his patient especially on this particular day.

  
first, he had slept through his alarm and, second, he was already a few blocks away when he found out that he had worn a black t-shirt in his daze on top of his black shorts. what a fashion in the peak of summer day.

in compensation, he got himself a big cup of watermelon juice while strolling around the market, eyeing tiny bottles of malta’s trademark beer that looked nice to be souvenir.

  
his third misfortune, then, the guy was calmly munching on a bread he had for brunch when he arrived at the port only to find that the ferry that was supposed to take him to sliema had just departed, still ‘right in front of his eyes’ close but too far to jump onto and he was also far too dejected to make a scene.

he found a shade and just plopped down, deciding to surrender and give himself a few minutes before approaching the ticket guy for the next ferry.

malta was designed for festivity. valletta at night had been swirling and hustling, wonwoo had found out since his arrival at the capital city two days ago, and he wanted to see how he would like sliema.

he might be trying one of st. julian’s famous nigt clubs later, or he could just simply hop around and greet some kind old men behind the bars just like he had done a couple of times in valletta.

wonwoo was bad at interacting with people his age, whether it was someone he had known in prior or a complete stranger. but from a couple of weeks he had spent wandering from one new place to the other, thousand miles away from his homeland, he surprisingly found some pleasure making friends with the elderly.

he had always been loved by the neighborhood aunties back in seoul for his friendly look and polite demeanor, he believed he had the charm for how easy it was for him to grab the heart of theirs even in the land with a language so alien.

it was past seven in the evening but the day had yet to darken. wonwoo was sitting on a bench near the edge of the water, waiting for the sun to completely set while checking the photos he had taken for the day. he loved photography, he loved capturing what life had set up in front of his eyes.

  
he was born shy and reserved around people but he never hated any companion. he enjoyed either the deafeningly quiet forests in japan or the bustling city of manhattan. he had always dreamed of a solo trip around the globe, taking a couple months of his life dedicated only for himself without a care of anyone or anything back home.

he had saved enough and he had sacrificed too many hours of his leisure time to realize his dream. and now that he was actually living the days he had been yearning for since he was younger, he would not let anything ruin any moment.

wonwoo had almost forgotten about all his previous mishaps until he saw the blinking red of battery icon on his camera screen. his hand was reaching the seat beside him, trying to get his ugly black tote bag that he thought was there.

  
keyword: ‘he thought’.

  
what he found, though, was his fourth misfortune. instead of his bag where he was supposed to find his spare camera battery, his hand encountered his black leather wallet on top of his black beanie sitting together on the empty spot beside him. no ugly tote bag in sight.

wonwoo sighed, trying to stay calm, which he knew he failed miserably for the way he started to breathe funny. he tried to recall the last places he had visited. but he couldn’t exactly specify where he might have left his bag.

he had visited far too many places, he had walked down too many alleys and stopped by too many street vendors and sidewalk benches. he was both physically and more emotionally drained to get back to all the places where he had been to that day.

so this was the only thing that wonwoo’s exhausted brain could register, complaining.

  
“goddamn! why why why why?” he whined, or more precisely, screamed.

  
he couldn’t even resist the lump in his throat and the tears threatening to spill from his slanted eyes. today had been too much.

  
“why fucking today? why my fucking camera battery? god fucking why?” he continued screaming.

he couldn’t care less about people who might thought he had gone mental. they could only see his back, though, since he was facing the sea. moreover, he was in a foreign country surrounded by foreign people speaking foreign languages. he thought no one would understand whether he was spitting profanities or reciting holy verses out loud.

  
keyword remained: ‘he thought’.

“excuse me? are you korean?”

  
wonwoo heard the words loud and sharp. it was spoken in his mother tongue that he had not heard in person for a while, save for the korean lyrics of iu’s _above the time_ he listened to last night from his lullaby playlist.

  
wonwoo turned to the source of the voice. a lanky figure in grey wifebeater and black shorts was standing a few feet on his right. wonwoo couldn’t miss the way he wore his sunglasses backwards on the back of his head and how his smile was annoyingly bright for the darkening dusk.

  
“sorry if i interrupted,” the guy continued when he found no sign that wonwoo was going to respond him, “i just passed by when i heard you and it has been a while since i met any korean person so if it won’t bother you if i...” he trailed off, eyeing the seat beside wonwoo that was previously occupied by his beanie and wallet.

  
wonwoo continued contemplating for a few seconds and nodded, “sit down.” he mumbled.

  
the guy smiled even wider wonwoo wondered how it was even possible. he plopped down and offered a hand, introducing himself as a kim mingyu and that he was from incheon.  
wonwoo accepted the hand, telling his name and that he was a seoul citizen.

  
“bad day?” mingyu asked.

  
wonwoo sniffed, he didn’t ever bother to hide the fact that he was so close to bawl his eyes out if it was not for mingyu’s sudden intrusion, “bad day. sorry.”

“why are you sorry? i am sorry for interrupting your little convo with your god.” they were facing the sea but mingyu could see the way wonwoo snorted from the corner of his eyes, “mind if i ask? i can help you talk and bargain so god might answer your pleas, you know, the more voices the better chance to be heard, they say.”

“i was not pleading, if you paid attention. i was complaining.” wonwoo retorted, “and it was stupid. i was just tired and emotional. thanks for the concern, though.”

“it’s not simply stupid if it got you so worked up, is it?”

wonwoo laid back and sighed out loud, then he told mingyu about all of his misfortunes that day briefly, “and on top of that, i just lost my bag. i don’t know how i managed to take my wallet out of it and leave it god knows where.” wonwoo waved his wallet lazily.

“what’s inside your bag? you didn’t lose your passport or your phone or anything life threatening, right?” mingyu sounded genuinely concerned now.

“no,” wonwoo chuckled, “sadly, no. i wouldn’t call it stupid if i did. it’s just some frivolous items inside there. i don’t know, my chapstick, crumpled bills, xylitols, mini tripod, you name it. my life is not threatened, no.”

“it doesn’t mean you can’t get frustrated to lose them, after all that just happened.”

“and my spare camera battery. that’s the worst part.” wonwoo’s voice cracked in the end and he wished it was not that obvious. but his wish was obviously ditched for the way mingyu almost had a whiplash turning to him, “i can lose a whole suitcase but not my camera battery. i only have two… no, one, now. and it’s fucking dying.”

“oh my god that’s a nightmare. go ahead and cry, then. do you want my shoulder? i don’t have tissue but i can wipe your tears with my shirt, whatever, it’s okay.”

wonwoo turned to him and cringed, “what the hell?”

“what? i’m serious.”

mingyu actually sounded serious that he looked funny so wonwoo chuckled, “idiot.”

mingyu smiled so wide he looked comical, “but you’re smiling now.” he peeked at wonwoo’s camera and gasped, “guess what. give me your camera.”

wonwoo frowned at him but he complied. he soundlessly eyed mingyu who was rummaging through his bag. now that he took a good look at the guy, he realized that he missed the way mingyu had a camera hanging on his neck, the one identical with his own.

wonwoo’s eyes widen at that sight of mingyu taking out a battery from his bag and replacing the dying one in his camera, “no way.” he gasped.

mingyu continued with a smile still plastered on his face, “yes way.” he beamed. he finished replacing wonwoo’s camera battery and handed the items back to the owner, “here. try it.”

“why are you doing this?” wonwoo breathed. but he accepted his camera anyway, looking dumbfounded like the item on his hand was a whole new scientific discovery invented by kim mingyu.

“we just happened to have the same camera type and i just happened to have like five spare batteries so, yeah, giving up one for you won’t matter to me. turn it on.”

“no, why are you doing this?” wonwoo insisted breathlessly, but his hands were caressing his camera and he pressed the power button. the camera blinked back to live and he noticed the full battery bar, “why are you doing this to me?”

“because i want to.” mingyu laughed, “come here, i think i really need to wipe your tears with my shirt.”

“i’m not crying, dumbass.” wonwoo grumbled. he sniffed hard and laughed wetly.

“sure.” mingyu mocked him.

the sun had started to set when they were busy with their banter. the giant fire ball was slowly sinking down the sea, creating a beautiful gradient of orange splash on the horizon.

  
wonwoo got onto his feet and moved closer to the edge of the water. he admired the beauty of the way the daylight faded through his camera lens. sunsets had always made him sentimental for the way it set boundaries between the pulsating day tension and the hustle bustle of night escape.

wonwoo always tried to catch the sunset in every place he visited. sunset in tokyo felt no different from ones he always enjoyed from his apartment in seoul in all seasons but he loved it nonetheless. the one he experienced in india was majestic, he loved the way the sun slowly hid behind the sacred glory of taj mahal in the indian state of agra.

  
one of his favorites, though, was what bali served. the way all the vibrant shades of orange and blue slowly faded into darkness as the rolling waves crashed and thundered onto the jimbaran beach shoreline left him feeling all nostalgic.

he loved each and every form the sun set. he loved being surrounded by the show of the burning orb descended into the cool tosca watery scape of maldives to the blood red hue in deserts of egypt. he was blessed with the opportunity to witness each and every form of the way the day resets and every moment never failed to leave him breathless.

  
wonwoo decided he had got enough captured and turned around to find mingyu abruptly move his own camera down and smile at him, the guy had also moved from their seat to catch the moment.

“let me treat you a dinner.” wonwoo said, “and you can’t say no.” he deadpanned when mingyu started to wave his hand.

“ah. you don’t even let me try and pretend to make a polite refusal.”

wonwoo snorted, “politeness left the table fifteen minutes ago the moment you shamelessly dropped your ass and interrupted my crying out and swearing episode.”

“now you admit that you were crying?” mingyu teased.

wonwoo rolled his eyes and started walking, “whatever. you want a free meal or not?”

mingyu tailed behind but he was fast to catch up beside wonwoo thanks to his long legs.

they ended up in one of st. julians’ street café. mingyu had initially asked to just have a drink in a bar but wonwoo insisted that he was hungry and he wanted a proper meal.

  
they went through the menu and mingyu mischievously suggested a rabbit stew only to try wonwoo’s reaction. he totally enjoyed the way wonwoo’s eyes turned into saucers as he shrieked, “are you a psycho? you’re such a brute. who would murder animal as cute bunnies and eat them?”

mingyu laughed out loud at his reaction, explaining that rabbit stew was one of malta’s famous dishes and no, it was not a murder because the rabbit, or bunnies as wonwoo insisted, would die an honorable death peacefully.

it only resulted in him getting even more glare from wonwoo as the guy snatched the menu from his hand and ordered maltese ratatouille and some kind of taco with loads of roasted lamb meat for them without asking any of mingyu’s opinion on the food.

mingyu loved the food anyway.

“so you travel alone?” mingyu asked as he was munching on his taco.

wonwoo hummed, “it has always been my biggest dream, travelling around the world, visiting cool places on my own without having to worry about who should pay for the meal or hotel bills.”

mingyu nodded, “good point. what are you doing for a living? are you a travel vlogger or something?”

“no, i wish i were, but no. i’m an office worker, just a regular nine-to-five employee. i just enjoy photography to distract myself in case i get suffocated in my work antics.”

“did you quit your work or take a short leave? i mean your trip is not the short one and i’m not sure if your office would let you just leave without any condition unless you’re the boss.”

“i didn’t quit, but i did take a short leave.” wonwoo sipped on his drink and continued, “i’m a financial analyst. it’s basically not a job that requires me to sit in my work cubicle the whole time. i can do it from afar as long as my co-workers can handle the physical meetings for me.”

“don’t you need to be the boss to cut some slack and get away like that?”

wonwoo laughed, hands flailing in the air, “i’m not the boss. but i admit i’ve kinda got a nice position. and the boss is basically my best friend, i can’t miss such privilege to cut some slack and make the dream of my life come true, right?”

mingyu smirked, “are you sure your boss and you are just best friends? isn’t it a bit suspicious that they let you go that easily with nothing in return?”

wonwoo gaped and mingyu went ecstatic, “do i look that easy? i need the money and time but i won’t trade myself for that, thank you.”

mingyu laughed and raised his hands in surrender, “sorry, sorry. of course i know. it’s just that you seem to be fun to tease.”

“glad that you enjoy making fun of me,” wonwoo countered sarcastically, “besides, my boss has this huge crush on my co-worker in the diner.”

“the diner?”

“oh, i haven’t mentioned that i also work as a waiter at one diner a few blocks away from my office. i work there on the weekends.”

mingyu wowed, “aren’t you one passionate little guy?”

wonwoo chuckled, “first of all, i’m not little. second, i don’t work at the diner for the money, it’s more for the atmosphere. it pays nothing compared to what i earn from the office. but it’s like my little weekly escape.

"i love the place, my co-workers are hilarious and the customers are nice, different from my stiff and formal clients who give me headaches more often than not. so i’d definitely come back to bring out food to hear their friendly thank you’s and wipe the table squeaky clean at 10pm on the weekends even if i have to do it for free.”

mingyu studied the guy in front of him, the way wonwoo was telling his story radiated sincerity and it made him warm.

“enough about me,” wonwoo exclaimed, “now tell me about you. what are you doing for a living?”

mingyu sipped on his drink before he started, “well my life might sound both boring and challenging at the same time, compared to yours. i do photography, for a living, that explains why i keep so many camera batteries and other equipment with me all the time.”

“is that why you asked if i was a travel vlogger? because you are?” wonwoo guessed amusedly.

“yes.” mingyu grinned, “not exactly a vlogger, but i’ve been running this travel blog and instagram page called _travellone_ for a while.”

wonwoo gasped dramatically, “you are kim mingyu of _travellone_?” he shrieked, “i follow you on instagram and you’ve got really amazing photos!” now that he had got the information, mingyu’s features suddenly looked familiar to him.

“thank you.” mingyu smiled, “i’m glad you like my photos. i’m paid for that.”

“i can’t believe i meet you here. i literally scrolled down your page to get some ideas for my destinations in this trip.”

“well now not only you can seek for ideas from my photos, but you can verbally ask me for some recommendation.”

wonwoo’s smile was wide and he looked the genuinely excited for the first time. “where are you staying here?” wonwoo asked as they continued inhaling the food.

“i’m staying in a hostel here in sliema, like twenty minute walk from here.”

“ah. so i need to catch a ferry again from valetta to return your camera battery.”

mingyu halted, “what? you don’t need to return it. i told you i have like a bunch of spare batteries, didn’t i?”

wonwoo waved his hand, “no. i will find a camera supplies shop tomorrow in valletta and buy a new one.”

“why are you so stubborn?” mingyu groaned, “besides, it’s my last day in malta. i’m leaving this country tomorrow morning. i don’t think you’d make it to find a camera shop and reach back to me in time.”

mingyu felt bad to see the flash of disappointment in wonwoo’s face, “you’re leaving tomorrow?”

mingyu nodded, “we can see each other in seoul if you really insist on meeting me again. i can come to your weekend workplace and we can have a date after you finish.”

“hey! i just wanna give you your battery back. nothing personal, young man.” wonwoo managed to throw the crisp of his taco at mingyu.

mingyu chuckled and pick the crisp that fell onto his plate and put it in his mouth, “i’m serious though. we only live like an hour away and i frequently go to seoul for some stuff. it’s not gonna be hard to have a coffee date on the weekends.”

“you really have a way with your words.” wonwoo grunted, “what’s your next destination, though?”

“italy, milan. my flight is tomorrow morning.”

wonwoo’s eyes went wide again and he laughed, hands clapping like mingyu had said the most hilarious thing on earth, “i’m heading to milan the day after tomorrow.”

“no way.” mingyu hollered.

“yes way.”

“let’s meet in milan, then.”

“let’s meet in milan.”

“promise me you will meet me in a better condition, though. i mean i found you in the worst mood today, i want to see you radiating good energy the second time i see you.”

wonwoo laughed and nodded, “promise.”

promise was a heavy term. wonwoo was the type to choose his words wisely, avoiding spitting unfiltered clauses that might result to regret and sorry. but his promise this time somehow weighed a cotton candy. it was easy and straightforward. maybe because mingyu had come easy in his life, crashing his way into existence offering a hand like a knight in shining armor when wonwoo was in the middle of a stupid breakdown, unless mingyu’s armor was in the form of electronic supply.

their promise had come out easy, and little did the young men know what other promises they were going to make next through their life journey.

they met for the second time in their accidentally same destination, milan.

the navel of fashion where they kept their first promise and made their next ones, milan.


	2. love is so much more than just a one night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they met for the second time in milan where they vowed their next promises in front of the beautiful city's biggest cathedral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist for this chapter:  
> [LANY - ILYSB [STRIPPED]](https://open.spotify.com/track/3Dkvp3L4w0uJFYfIPa8E9H?si=j7AgOQovQ6ePGTmWJl5sXw)  
> [Paul Kim - So Long](https://open.spotify.com/track/6e2q1I8aq1bhNlructWgta?si=vTsfSZWZRuuqYdO4nKaYXQ)
> 
> i really recommend you guys to try and listen to the songs while reading this chapter.

visiting milan in the peak of summer holiday was not the best decision anyone could make. many restaurants and small businesses closed down because the owners were away out of the city to spend the holiday.

wonwoo had expected those facts, he had once or more contemplated whether he had to skip the city or not. he was glad he did not.

there was this weird excitement he sensed the whole time he was flying his two hours flight from malta. because for the first time in months of his journey, he had someone waiting for him and he had something he anticipated for aside from his wandering alone routines.

mingyu had insisted that they stayed together during their short visit in milan. wonwoo had initially refused, he had booked his own hotel room and he actually had plans written down his shabby note book, a bucket list he planned to fulfill during his trip. but he had lost the book altogether with his bag back in malta that made his plans basically invalid now.

mingyu had asked him to cancel his hotel room because, “you’re rich, you won’t go poor just from cancelling your two days hotel stay. besides, mine is better and it’s in the middle of the city.”

wonwoo gave up in the end, deciding that mingyu was right, it would be more convenient to share a room.

it would actually violate the whole solo trip that was the initial intention of either his own trip or mingyu’s. but he tried to brush it off and he decided that breaking a rule he actually never made wouldn’t hurt.

lucky for him, the hotel he canceled out refunded half the money he sent for the down payment.

milan was not as hot as malta the moment wonwoo breathed the air of the city of fashion one afternoon in the beginning of august, he was thankful for that. he headed straight to the hotel where mingyu was already waiting for him at the sidewalk in front of the building.

mingyu was dressed in white t-shirt and black sweatpants now, no camera hanging on his neck or any accessories on his body, only a phone in hand that he just used to call wonwoo a moment ago to ask if his ride had almost arrived.

“how was your trip?” mingyu asked as they entered their hotel room.

“it was okay,” wonwoo smiled, “i’m glad i didn’t took the connecting flight. it would’ve been much longer if i did.”

“can’t wait to see me again, i see.” mingyu teased.

wonwoo rolled his eyes and threatened to throw his shoe at mingyu, “shut your mouth and get all my belongings inside. it’s your room but i won’t hesitate to kick you out if you act up.”

“my pleasure, your majesty.”

wonwoo chuckled as mingyu fled with his’s suitcase comically.

wonwoo spent almost the entire afternoon sleeping. he was used to the jetlag that a two hour flight actually did not bother him that much. but he was still a bit sore nonetheless so he decided to start his adventure in milan in the evening.

mingyu left him to to rest and wandered around the city, finding one photo spot after the other and admiring the buildings that looked historical in the middle of modernity. he looked up a few places on some tourism online pages, trying to decide where he was going to take wonwoo later in the evening.

they had agreed that mingyu would play the role as the tour guide during their two day one night stay together in milan. it was mingyu’s first time as well visiting the city but it was not his first time visiting italy so he definitely was more familiar with the country.

when mingyu arrived back at his hotel room, there was no wonwoo in sight, but he heard the sound of water running from the bathroom. he threw his limbs on the bed and waited for his roommate to finish cleaning himself up while scrolling through his social media, wondering since when wonwoo had probably followed _travellone_ and which photos that might be his favorite snaps.

“you’re back.” he heard wonwoo before he saw him.

“uh, yeah. i didn’t go that far.”

mingyu sat up and took a look at wonwoo who was standing a few feet away. he was in nothing but black shorts and his hand was busy toweling his dripping wet hair. mingyu felt like there was something tugging at his heartstring.

“are you single?” he blurted out before he could control his tongue.

wonwoo stopped and stared at him for a few seconds, “are you already hitting on me now only from seeing my bare upper body?”

mingyu groaned. he was stupid and his loose mouth was even stupider, “sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but i’m genuinely curious, _hyung_.” he grinned.

“you’re unstoppable,” wonwoo looked amused, noting the way mingyu only called him _hyung_ when he needed something, “but yeah, i’m single.”

“liar,” mingyu accused, “you’re rich and good looking. how are you still single?”

“stop calling me rich you dumbass.” wonwoo chuckled, “but thanks for appreciating my look.”

wonwoo sat down on the edge of the bed and fumbled with his suitcase.

“remember my boss? you were partially right about him, though. his name is seungcheol, he used to have a crush on me. the whole office knew about this fact since he was not exactly subtle about his feeling. i even heard the guys from the other division gossip about us at the pantry.

“but i never reciprocated. he’s only a year older, good looking and definitely rich. but he just, i don’t know, he’s like an older brother, like a best friend, i just can never see him in romantic way.”

mingyu’s eyes never left wonwoo’s every movement as he took a pale green shirt and wear it. then he sat cross legged facing mingyu and continued drying his hair.

“until he met jeonghan, my co-worker from the diner, last year. their encounter was memorable, historical, even.” wonwoo chuckled, eyes glistening from playing the imaginary film of the moment he was retelling,

“cheol had insisted to visit me at my weekend work place only to get dumped with an entire glass of orange juice by jeonghan. he was wearing a white shirt on top of that. it was pure accident. but that’s basically what brought them together.”

“so are they really together now?” mingyu asked.

“no, that’s the painful part.” wonwoo sighed, “they’re both… stubborn. seungchol is like the biggest fool on earth. his crush on jeonghan is obvious and suffocating. he still occasionally visits the diner and even the newest customer can tell that he comes for jeonghan. but he keeps on insisting that he comes for me because he needs to take care of his best employee slash best friend even on the weekend.”

wonwoo faked a gag and mingyu laughed at that.

“and jeonghan is just as much of a pain in the ass. he holds the highest pride and he swore that he’d never confess first. they’re giving me headache and that’s why even if they’re the last persons on earth that i know, i’d still chose to travel alone, away from them.” wonwoo shuddered,

“i even threatened to resign from both of my work places if they have yet to be together once i’m back from this trip.”

“that sounds like a loss on you, though.”

wonwoo shook his head, “they both love me too much to let me go.”

“and you love them too.”

wonwoo smiled, “i do.”

wonwoo mentally gaped at the way his words were easily pouring out of his mouth in front of mingyu. he was the biggest introvert and it was never easy for him to get close to new people. but something he couldn’t explain in mingyu just broke all the invisible boundaries he built for himself. the way he was so fast and easy to open up about personal matters to someone he literally met for the second time literally got himself impressed.

“so, how about you? are you in a relationship now?” wonwoo asked back, “i won’t easily believe that you are currently not in any close relationship with anyone right now.”

“what makes you think that way?”

wonwoo shrugged, “look at you, duh. you’re young and famous, you can’t say you don’t take advantage of that tall figure and handsome face to hook up with guys or girls in the clubs in every stop of your trip.”

mingyu cackled, “what if i tell you that i really don’t?”

“then you’re just dumb. that’s such a waste of a pretty face.”

mingyu openly laughed now, “for someone so petite and tiny, you’ve sure got such a spicy mouth, jeon.”

wonwoo slapped him with his wet towel, “stop calling me tiny, you monster.”

mingyu caught the towel and dropped it on the floor, “i’ve really got no interesting story. i have been too busy jumping from one place to the other, spending my time between snapping good pictures and editing to make them sellable to earn my followers' clicks and engagements.

“i used to have some hook ups and one night stands, yeah, but i've been long since quitting. it was a kid play, not worth my time. i’d prefer a serious one now and perhaps it can be enough reason for me to stay.”

wonwoo frowned, “i don’t think i’m following?”

mingyu smiled, “traveling alone can be tiring. you only started it and you’re doing it for a one time escape, so you might feel nothing but excitement. but i’ve been doing it for years, it was fun for a while, but it got tiring sometimes, especially when i do this for the money.

“the journey is what pays my bills, so i can’t just abruptly stop and find a new job. that’s what makes developing a relationship hard for me. i never stay in one place for long, and i haven’t found anyone who's both willing and compatible to accompany me or simply wait for me until i find a good reason to stop and continue living normally. because even _i_ don’t know when i would stop.”

-

mingyu took wonwoo to the naviglio. the shorter man had mentioned that he actually wanted to visit venice, so mingyu took him to the place that had similar vibe to the water city.

naviglio was full of canal side cafes and artistic looking shops so they rode the gondola and visited some workshops. they had dinner while the italian music was played in the background by some buskers dressing in traditional clothing.

the night was warm and wonwoo couldn’t help but admire how mingyu, who was dressed up in simple trousers and plain white shirt underneath his rolled up blazer, just suited the vibe of italy in so many ways.

they brought their own cameras, wonwoo snapping photos of the buskers while trying to clumsily sing along to the unidentified sound of the language, while mingyu was busy capturing the combination of artistic looking buildings and the stretched long canal with the water reflecting all the warm yellow lights on the both of its side.

they might have secretly snatched a photo or two of each other, they might have not. but the night went on and the young souls were sparkling with passion and desire.

they went back to the hotel after stopping by a wine store because, “wine in italy tastes different.” mingyu had said.

it was past midnight when mingyu popped open the wine bottle, pouring the beautiful red into two glasses. they continued their light chat, pouring a few more because wine in italy did taste different.

or maybe the taste was actually the same, but the atmosphere was what made it taste more pleasant.

they had moved from the seat near the window to their shared king sized bed. the night was hot in milan but they blamed this on the drink they just gulped down. the wine glasses were long ignored and their clothes had been gradually stripped down and scattered away on the floor.

the night was hot and the countless greedy touches and sloppy kisses they snatched really helped nothing to cool it down, not that they wanted anything to cool down, anyway.

their bed sheet was messy, edges detached from the corners they were hooked onto and the cover was halfway falling off the bed to join their scattered clothes on the carpeted floor.

but they never cared because the mess was perfect yet they still felt nothing but thirst and hunger for the way they were feeding pleasure to each other.

the city below was gently buzzing, and the warmth of each other’s body heat was addictive and mesmerizing. they only stayed for one night and they were about to lose any sleep the night could offer, but the tension between them did not waver.

-

“why are you crying?” mingyu asked. they were cuddling under the cover, he could not see wonwoo’s face that was buried in his bare chest, but he could feel the wetness seeping on his skin.

he got no answer, but wonwoo’s shoulder started to shake and mingyu knew his question only made the older cry even harder.

it was a silent crying, wonwoo made no sound but his tears were leaking like a broken faucet. until he sounded like he started hyperventilating that mingyu panicked.

“hey, hey. what’s wrong? do you want me to go?” mingyu fretted over.

wonwoo was fast to croak out a broken, “no.” and he only clung onto mingyu harder.

“shh. okay, okay. i’m not going anywhere. take your time.” mingyu reassured. he rubbed wonwoo’s bare back slowly and waited.

“i think i like you.” wonwoo blurted out after a while and suddenly mingyu’s whole world paused.

“what?” mingyu tried to move and tried to take a look at wonwoo’s face but the shorter still refused. the words were muffled but he still heard it clear and unmistakable.

“you heard me, jackass.” wonwoo grumbled and mingyu laughed until he got tears in his own eyes.

“so you’re crying because you think you like me?” mingyu did not want to make fun of wonwoo’s confession. he was a jackass just like wonwoo said and he just did not know how to react.

so he only tightened his hold and continued drawing patterns on wonwoo’s back, “what’s so wrong with liking me?”

wonwoo huffed and loosened up. he had calmed down a little bit and mingyu took a look at his face. wonwoo looked feverish, face all red and snotty but it only made mingyu realized how beautiful the man in his embrace actually was and his chest constricted tightly.

“i like you and it scares me.” wonwoo sounded so honest and mingyu felt something in his stomach did a funny summersault. “i just met you a few days ago and we barely know each other. i’m not supposed to feel this attached.”

mingyu wanted to coo but he decided not to after thinking about the weight of wonwoo’s sudden confession.

milan was not the most sacred city built for the most religious purposes, but mingyu could swear under their famous cathedrals in the name of god – that he had not even found out whether he shared the same one with wonwoo – the older’s feeling was not one sided.

but wonwoo was right, they had only met twice and only started to get to know each other. already developing romantic feeling out of their shallow interaction did not felt completely right right now.

mingyu lifted wonwoo’s chin, he studied his pouting red face and chuckled, “look at you. we’ve only met twice and you cried both times. i feel like a bad influence now.”

“i think you are, though.” wonwoo sniffed hard and mingyu had been long since feeling so in love.

mingyu caught wonwoo’s thin lips with his and kissed him slowly. he kissed wonwoo’s nose and cheeks and chin and everything he could reach, and he wished the man in his hold would always be embraced by nothing but bliss.

milan in august was not the best summer trip destination, indeed.

-

“are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the airport?” mingyu asked as he was patiently waiting for wonwoo who was rummaging through his new bag he bought at the naviglio.

“how many times are you going to ask that?” wonwoo grumbled.

“i mean i can help you with your suitcase one more time.”

wonwoo sighed, “no. i have never had any problem with my suitcase all the months i travel with it, and i’m not going to pretend i have one now just because you want to buy the time and stay longer with me.”

“touché.” mingyu cackled.

they were in front of the duomo di milano, the massive cathedral that was on the list of the world’s largest ones. the building was magnificent, the embodiment of italy’s finest renaissance art, history and architecture.

they had agreed to separate there, despite mingyu’s pleads to take wonwoo to the airport.

they had spent a few hours exploring the place, roaming around the long hallways and gigantic pillars, going up to the roof and capturing the view of some spectacular sculptures.

woonwoo found what he had been looking for inside his bag and handed it to mingyu. it was mingyu’s camera battery he had lent him back in malta.

mingyu accepted the thing despite his confusion, “i thought i said you could keep it? why are you giving it back to me?”

“we agreed not to give anything and leave trace on each other. don’t play dumb.”

mingyu grinned and scratched the back of his head, “aren’t you too strict on us?” he protested.

wonwoo took a look at the tall man in front of him.

mingyu’s hair was messily swept away by the slight wind and his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses that contrasted with wonwoo's large round spectacles, but wonwoo could picture the pair of crescent moon formed from the way he was smiling.

their encounter was short, but they made each other blossom like destiny.

wonwoo was gonna miss that beautiful tan skin and long built arms and warm embrace. he was so gonna miss mingyu’s bluntness and witty remarks.

“i’m gonna miss you.” wonwoo thought he had worded his thoughts out loud but turned out mingyu had beaten him to it.

“please don’t.” wonwoo whispered. the wind made his voice muffled but it did not go unheard by the both of them. wonwoo knew his word was more of an assurance for himself than an actual reminder for mingyu. because he would not back off now.

“promise me you will enjoy your trip.”

wonwoo nodded.

“say the word, _hyung_.” mingyu insisted.

“i promise, of course. you enjoy your trip too.”

“i will.” mingyu reached wonwoo’s hands and caressed his thumb on the back of them, “please don’t get into trouble and stress yourself out anymore, i hate thinking about your distressed face and not being able to do anything about it.”

“then don’t think about me at all, dumbass. you’re not even supposed to think our meeting exists.” wonwoo laughed at mingyu’s contorted face,

“seriously, gyu. worry about yourself. i have been doing alright all the time before our encounter. you give yourself too much courtesy.”

a car stopped near where they stood at and wonwoo squeezed mingyu’s large hands, “that’s my ride.”

mingyu nodded and they shared a brief hug.

“ _addio_ ,” wonwoo said when mingyu opened and hold the car door for him.

“no, see you next time.”

wonwoo smiled and nodded, “alright, see you when i see you, next time.”

they met for the second time in milan, the city that witnessed the fuming desire of two passionate new lovers.

yet, they also separated in milan, witnessed by the magnificent duomo di milano, where they decided that their love was still too young and the list of their journey was still too long.

their goodbye was short and casual. no long last hugs, no farewell kisses. wonwoo did not look back and mingyu had turned around so fast. both realized how actually easy it was for them to change their mind and break their promises right there and then if they showed so much as a slight hesitation.

in front of the cathedral they made new promises, that they should forbid themselves from thinking about each other and turning their journey miserable, that they could meet new strangers and sleep with anyone they danced with in the club or someone they simply met at dinner.

wonwoo took a painfully long flight to edinburgh that day and mingyu flew closer to santorini two days later.

-

and their voyage continued, under the promise that they should enjoy their own trip and no contact to each other.

only wonwoo with the world.

only mingyu with the world.

wonwoo was breathing the cool air and movie-like landscape of iceland when mingyu was busy capturing the colorful goods sold at the colon street market of cebu.

wonwoo was swimming in the warm almost-end-of-summer water in honolulu when mingyu was running for his life to save his ass from narrowly missing the flight because he had managed to leave his passport at the duty free shop of singapore’s changi airport.

wonwoo was back to the western asia on his way back home in late october, enjoying his first ever air balloon show in cappadocia while mingyu, on the other side of the world, was diving headfirst into the unpolluted turquoise blue of raja ampat water after spending the longest time exploring bali on his third visit and going around other picturesque landmarks of indonesia.

the journey had no defined finish line. the world hid too many beautiful places to be left unvisited, too many magnificent constructions and endless length of untouched beaches and landscapes to contain in one’s camera storages.

every moment taught a lesson.

from all the glaring sunshine that burnt your uncovered skin tan, to the thunderstorm that ruined your carefully arranged plan.

nothing was actually meant to be a wrong turn of the journey. because the little mishaps only happened to season some chapters and never to ruin the whole story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ya'll just wanna pat wonwoo on the head? because i'm always so soft for him :(  
> i planned to write a oneshot but it turned out so much longer than what i intended that i had to add one more chapter so thank you for bearing with this story!
> 
> \- idk if anyone was aware of the meaning behind wonwoo's "addio" and why mingyu refused to say it back, but i did a little research on how italian's 'addio' actually kinda gives different impression from spanish's 'adios' despite that the literal meaning of both words are similar.  
> \- i was listening to [Paul Kim - So Long](https://open.spotify.com/track/6e2q1I8aq1bhNlructWgta?si=vTsfSZWZRuuqYdO4nKaYXQ) on repeat when writing the second half of this chapter bcs i felt like the song just simply fit the mood and i was surprised when i looked into the lyrics translations and found out how the lyrics actually really fit the whole situation especially during the farewell part.  
> and, shhh, i might have inserted some parts of the lyrics into the story.
> 
> thank you for getting so far to this part! there's only the ending left now. see you when i see you!  
> oh, scream at me [@missranflavor](https://twitter.com/missrainflavor) on twitter!


	3. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the traveler had completed the journey and his home had been waiting for him with some reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist for this chapter:  
> [SEVENTEEN - HOME](https://open.spotify.com/track/5TyCTVsBsHeeutZcU2uP5s?si=8HaSljpjSsKpDL_0TjAryA)

korea was cool and windy the moment wonwoo set his foot back on his motherland soil in early autumn.

the first thing that welcomed him was an incoming call from jeonghan right after he turned on his data after the landing.

“jeon wonwoo!” jeonghan was practically screaming through his speaker that wonwoo had to hold his phone away from his ear.

“thanks for the warm welcome, _hyung_.” wonwoo grinned, “i miss you too.”

“how dare you didn’t tell me that you’re coming home today,” jeonghan nagged, “i thought i’d never see your face in person ever again, brat.”

“stop being so dramatic, i told you i was only leaving for a couple of months.”

wonwoo heard a pfft from the person on the other line, “only you never told me that your definition of a couple of months was stretching into nearly half a year, you little rascal.”

“sorry, _hyung_ , i thought you understood me the most, seems like i was wrong.”

“wait for me getting your ass chopped once you’re back at the diner.”

wonwoo paused, “wait, i’m back at the diner? does that mean you and seungcheol _hyung_ are together now?”

a panicked cough was heard on the other line and wonwoo went ecstatic, “i never said anything about me and seungcheol. stop assuming things.”

“congratulations _hyung_!” wonwoo insisted, ignoring the protest from the other line.

“shut up. just hurry home and take a nap. we’re partying at yours tonight.”

wonwoo gaped in confusion, “what? i never agreed to a party at my apartment though?”

jeonghan shushed him quickly, “we don’t need your agreement. besides, everyone’s missed you and what’s the point of putting off our catching up with life agenda.”

wonwoo sighed, “tell the others i missed them too. but _hyung_ , i really don’t think i can host the party tonight.”

wonwoo felt bad to hear a sad “why?” from the other end.

“c’mon, _hyung_ , i just landed and i want to sleep for three days straight. let’s party tomorrow, i’ll wake up and see you guys tomorrow?”

jeonghan hummed, “well, you’re right. you must be tired after all those trip and long flight. just take a rest, then. do you want me to come over and make something to eat for you?”

“no, no!” wonwoo’s hand was flailing as if jeonghan could see his dramatic refusal, “i’m alright, _hyung_. i’ll just have some delivery if i’m hungry.”

“i feel like a sad parent talking to my teenage boy who’s going through puberty and starts to put a distance from me.”

wonwoo could hear a pout from jeonghan’s voice and he laughed, “stop being dramatic! i’m not a teenager and you’re mostly not my parent.”

“still, i’m partly your parent, you rebel!”

“what makes you sleep at night, dad.” wonwoo joked along. “i need to take my luggage, _hyung_. let’s talk again later.”

wonwoo put his phone into his pocket after he heard a reluctant goodbye and moved to the baggage area. he took a look at his surrounding and could not help but feeling nostalgic.

he was finally back home.

-

wonwoo walked out of the arrival gate and immediately snorted. there was a little crowd of people waiting in front of the gate, probably friends or families welcoming their loved ones from some either long or short journey.

and among them, there was a lanky figure wrapped in khaki long coats waving a board with an embarrassing ‘welcome home kitten’ written in even more embarrassing bold, capitalized neon color.

the man waved his sign excitedly the moment he saw wonwoo and the newly arrived one mentally face palmed, wondering if it was okay if he just pretended not to see and walked past him.

it was an exaggeration, though. because wonwoo was equally excited to see him and he tried not to skid on his footsteps to reach him faster.

wonwoo let go of his suitcase and threw his body into the open arms and suddenly the world stopped on its axis. the buzzing noise of the busy airport was muffled by the loudness of the two’s heart beats.

“i missed you. i missed you. i missed you.” mingyu muttered like a broken mantra.

wonwoo inhaled the man’s scent to make sure that the moment was real and it was not only him daydreaming about one remarkable moment back in milan that felt just like some vivid dream.

“i missed you too.” he whispered, “i missed you so bad.”

they let go of each other after a few moment. wonwoo studied the man in front of him. even after a few months and hundreds episodes of the drama that was his life in various lands of various continents, wonwoo still found mingyu as admirable as the first time they met each other.

his slightly tan skin was just as beautiful as wonwoo could remember, and his smile was just as mischievously stunning as ever.

“what the hell is with my photo?” wonwoo glared at the sign mingyu had been holding.

on the bottom right corner of the board was a closed up photo of him cut roughly on the edges. it seemed like it was taken on their first meeting in st. julians seaside from the way his hair was wind swept messy and the color of sunset peeking on the thin background line.

wonwoo’s face did not show that he was aware of the camera and it was obviously taken in a hurry for the way the photo looked a bit shaky.

“i don’t know. you look cute in this one.” mingyu chirped.

“when did you even take this photo? you couldn’t have taken a better one? i thought you were a professional.”

“you wanna see the ones that look professional?”

wonwoo gasped, “you had been secretly taking my photos?” he shrieked, sounding more like an accusation than a question.

mingyu laughed that resulted him a weak punch on the chest, “oh you’re so gonna be mesmerized by your own face.”

“you’re such a creep!”

“and you’re such a model.” mingyu caught wonwoo’s fist that was aiming for a second punch, “really, _hyung_ , i meant it in a good way. you had been such a muse back then.”

wonwoo let out a loud tch! and let mingyu get away, “i thought you wrote ‘welcome home cheater’ from that viral meme.”

mingyu chuckled and poked the tip of wonwoo’s nose, “we have to get involved into some serious shit first in order to make you a cheater.”

wonwoo hummed and pretended to be in a deep thought for a second, “let’s get involved into some serious shit, then.” he beamed.

“like a date?” mingyu teased.

“like a date.”

wonwoo didn’t want to be a cheater, but he did want the dating part so he let mingyu lifted his chin to steal a quick peck on his lips.

-

“jeonghan _hyung_ ’s so gonna chop my ass if he finds out about us.” wonwoo mumbled.

“why?” mingyu asked absentmindedly. he was busy playing with wonwoo’s hair while admiring the older’s beautifully flushed face courtesy of their round and round of making out and releasing all the tension they had been holding on for so long.

“i refused to meet him first thing today at my apartment only to stay and sleep with you at yours. he called me a rebel earlier and i don’t know what he’s gonna call me next.”

mingyu laughed, it was funny because he had never met this jeonghan guy but he could already imagine himself being the other victim of his wrath.

“just bribe him with everything you got from the trip.” he suggested uselessly.

“you can’t just _bribe_ jeonghan _hyung_. he’s the ruler, no one is safe from his rage.”

mingyu hummed, “bribe him with me, then. i’ll sacrifice myself if that’s the only thing that will make you come out alive.”

wonwoo rolled his eyes, “and making myself as single as the day i was born again? i don’t think that’s a good idea, i want to be in a relationship for more than one day, okay?”

“sure enough, your highness!” mingyu yelled that earned him a light tap on his lips from wonwoo. “let’s just die together, then. kim mingyu and jeon wonwoo in the hand of the unbeatable- what is he? a kim? kim jeonghan? park jeonghan?”

wonwoo snorted, calling mingyu stupid but he corrected him anyway, “yoon jeonghan. memorize his name. we’re gonna die for defending our relationship, not because you call him the wrong last name.”

mingyu smiled, “right. let’s not waste any second tonight before we hand over our lives tomorrow.”

mingyu didn’t even give any time for wonwoo to reply before he caught the shorter’s lips with his, not letting go until both of them were panting and gasping for air.

their episode in milan was short yet memorable. but this time, in the safety of mingyu’s apartment in incheon, they got nothing to rush. they had nothing to lose and everything to present to each other.

wonwoo had travelled around the world under the impression that after a few months, after he had crossed all the places written in his list, he would come back home to his quiet and cold studio apartment in seoul.

little did he know that he would find a warmer home in the middle of having a little mental crisis on the seaside of some southern european small country instead.

never did he expect he would find that his real home was in the form of a handsome travel photographer with warm hugs and amazing kisses that was hotter than the italian air in the peak of summer.

he was glad they decided to part ways, he was glad that it was not before they promised to find each other in the end of their journey, when they had reached their homeland and talked about their next life decisions comfortably.

life had its way in creating drama and wonwoo was glad that he got to meet the other main actor as his partner in the journey of completing his own movie.

* * *

_Home is not where you are from,_

_It is where you belong._

_Some of us travel the whole world to find it,_

_Others, find it in a person._

_\- Beau taplin // the explorer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not even that long but i admit that it took me the longest to post the last chapter.  
> i really enjoyed writing this work but it's always hard for me to satisfy myself with the ending of everything i work on.  
> i hope the way i ended this story didn't disappoint.  
> i have done my best and i hope you guys can enjoy this whole journey as much as i did.  
> thank you for bearing with my word vomit.
> 
> please let me know how you love or hate this work and hit kudo if you feel like it. THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations! if you read this note then you have passed half of the journey safely. i hope you liked this chapter.  
> please hit kudo and leave a word or two.
> 
> special thanks to my girl [@yourvitaminss](https://twitter.com/yourvitaminss) on twitter for patiently bearing all my screams.
> 
> there might be time and places inaccuracy since i relied heavily on a bunch of travel and tourism blogs instead of experiencing the journey myself. also i took a lot of references about the malta scenes from bts' bon voyage so i'd like to thank them too.
> 
> the next one will be more emotional and, ugh, hotter.  
> i love you and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
